As for a vehicle wheel having a front (i.e. a cast face) that is not machined and is directly coated, after a remaining face other than the front of the vehicle wheel is machined, both an outer rim of the vehicle wheel and a cap slot edge of the vehicle wheel have a circle of tool joint burrs in a position where the cast face and the machined face joint, and the burrs must be removed. With continuous improvement of customer's requirements for product quality, the burrs need to be removed. At present, machining of an aluminum alloy vehicle wheel is completed by adopting two lathes, i.e., first turning and second turning, and such machining process results in coaxiality deviations between an inner rim and a center hole machined in the first procedure and the outer rim and a cap seam allowance machined in the second procedure. The outer rim, the cap slot edge and the cap seam allowance are all formed by the second turning. Thus, if the burrs are desired to be removed, precision positioning should be implemented by using the cap seam allowance coaxial with the outer rim and the cap slot edge, so that the rotating center of a cutter is superposed with that of a burr part. In this way, after the burrs are removed, the outer rim and the cap slot corners are uniform, and the problems of deviation and burr residue are solved. Based on the current situation, this patent provides an automatic device for simultaneously removing tool joint edge burrs on the outer rim and the cap slot edge of the vehicle wheel.